


Pegasus Arrival

by Debi_C



Series: Pegasus Team [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Pegasus Team.  How Jack and Daniel got to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Arrival

Rodney was busy in his office with paperwork when Chuck called him on the intercom. “Dr. McKay! The Stargate is opening. I've got three chevrons and they look like it could be Earth, the SGCs address.”

Cursing under his breath, he saved his work on his laptop and headed to the embarkation room. 

As he skidded into Chuck's area, Rodney looked at the huge circle and cursed again. The seventh chevron had locked and it was indeed Earth's combination of symbols. “Do we know who it is?”

“No, Sir. No voice contact yet.”

“No no, of course not. Too soon.” McKay mumbled to himself then looked to the technician. “We're not expecting anyone are we?”

“Not to my knowledge.” the younger man replied. “Mr. Woolsey and Col. Sheppard aren't due back for a day or two depending.” he glanced up at Rodney. “We did get a data burst yesterday but Maj. Lorne is still in hospital so I sent it to your desk.”

“Data burst?” the scientist looked at him in confusion. “You sent me a data burst?”

“With the Maj. down, you're the next in command.” Chuck explained patiently. “So I sent it to you.”

“Damn. I didn't check it. I thought it was a CC only message.” the final chevron locked in place.

“It's Gen. O'Neill's ID Dr.”

“Stargate Atlantis. Do you hear me?” A voice came through the wormhole by radio waves from Earth.

“That's O'Neill.” Rodney frowned and hit the comm button. “General, this is McKay. To what do we owe this contact?”

“Permission to come to Atlantis.” the familiar voice continued. “Oh, and Daniel's here too of course.”

The two Atlanteans shrugged at each other and McKay replied. “Welcome General and Doctor. The force field is down.”

As the two men came through the Stargate, the Marine contingent came to alert status and pointed their weapons at the portal. Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, both carrying several bags, exited the wormhole and stood patiently until the stand down order was given by McKay. In another moment some boxes were also re-materializing beside them.

The wormhole dissipated and Rodney skipped down the stairs and came to greet them. “Hello. What are you doing here?”

“Straight to the point as usual, McKay.” Jack grinned at the younger man. Daniel put down his suitcase and looked around the huge room with an expression of delight. “Didn't you get the data burst? We received a confirmation.”

The scientist frowned. “We've been rather busy. Woolsey and Sheppard are away to reconfirm our trade treaty with some allies and Maj. Lorne tried to electrocute himself. I hadn't gotten around to reading it.”

Jack looked from him to Daniel and shook his head. “Sounds like you need some help. I guess we got here just in time.”

“You did?” Rodney looked at Daniel who smiled and nodded at him. 

“If you'd have read the message Rodney, you would have found that you have a new head of soft sciences.” Jackson grinned at him like a child at a birthday party. “I've been reassigned to replace Harper.”

“You have?” McKay smiled back. “That's great! When he had to leave last month, all those adalpated Sociologists have been making me crazy.”

Jack had to smile. “Well, here's another one for you. He's just a little better trained.”

Daniel made a face at him and Rodney looked at O'Neill curiously. “General, are you here to see Woolsey or are you here for John?”

“Well, actually Rodney, its just Jack now.” the older man almost seemed to blush. “I'm here as a dependent spouse. I retired last week and I'm accompanying my husband.”

The gate room seemed to echo with a shocked silence. 

“Your husband?” Rodney asked surprised.

“Yeah, he made me an honest man last week right after the retirement ceremony.” Jack continued on bravely. “So he got orders and I got to come along, if that's alright.”

“Huh, sure.” McKay looked at the two men. “So you're not here to replace Richard or John?”

“Nope. I'm just an old soldier come to rest and fish.” Jack looked at Daniel. “I've been shot at, shot up and shot down.” The other man smiled back st him sweetly. “Of course, if you need a light switch occasionally to help out, I'll be more than happy to assist.”

Rodney was wearing his thinking expression. “Hum, well, let me think. We've just opened up a new tower and are getting the rooms ready for habitation. We haven't assigned anyone to them yet.” He chewed on his lower lip. “The penthouse is nice sized, and you can get Atlantis to open it for you.”

“Special privileges already?” Daniel asked cautiously.

“Well, with his strong ATA gene it will be perfect for you.” Rodney replied. “Have you had the injection Daniel?”

“Yes, when I got the news I had Carolyn give me the shot.” he answered. “It should be working by now.”

“With you being ascended, I'm surprised you needed it.”

“Oh, and since you missed the memo we sent you, you should probably get another room ready for your other newly assigned officer.” Jack said thoughtfully.

McKay cocked his head. “Who else is coming?”

“Carson Beckett has been reassigned to Atlantis. He had to take care of some business back home but he's bringing a lot of stuff with him so they agreed to let him have his own wormhole.”

“Carson!” McKay crowed. “Oh excellent. Just wonderful.”

“Yeah, we finally convinced the IOA that clones are okay and they agreed to let him come back to finish his work here.” Jack smiled thoughtfully. “He's very excited.”

“John will be too.” Rodney looked around at the personnel still gathered in the gate room and waived his arms from them to the number of boxes that had arrived. “Come on, lets get this stuff picked up off the floor and stowed out of the way until we can get them moved.”

Some of the Marines put down their rifles and trotted over to move the containers out of the path of the matter stream. Several of them greeted O'Neill and Jackson by name.

Just as Daniel went to pick up the last box, the Stargate started dialing in. Jack ran up to the ramp and grabbed his husband by the arm, dragging him and causing him to drop a large heavy container in front of the swoosh. It disintegrated with the energy flow.

The Marines had reassembled and were standing ready with weapons aimed at the matter flux.

“Geez, Jack. Did you have to do that? I don't know what was in that box. It could have been important.” Daniel groused at the older man.

“Not as important as you.” O'Neill replied as they stood to the side watching the wormhole form. 

When the matter flux stabilized, a large man came running through the wormhole carrying Woolsey under one arm. A tiny woman followed firing her weapon behind her and dragging backpacks. Sheppard, easily recognizable by his loud voice yelling for them to close the gate, was also firing his P-90 as he limped into the room and finally collapsed on the floor. The Marines started firing their weapons as soon as their military commander cleared the gate, keeping the unseen enemy from following their returning team. As soon as it closed down they stopped and reassembled, standing ready if the Stargate should start to open again before the force field could be activated.

Woolsey was deposited on the floor by the alien who knelt to check the civilian's leg. “Thank you Ronon, but I could have made it on my own.”

“But I'm faster and you are injured.” the big man replied. “It seemed like the best thing at the time.”

The bureaucrat frowned as he heard the call for the Medics to the gate room. “It's only a sprain.”

Ronan ripped the man's pant leg open to reveal a bad burn. “No, I think you were shot.”

Meanwhile, the woman was tending to Sheppard who lay quietly on the floor. Rodney was also by his side holding John's hand and watching as she pulled his shirt up to reveal his injury. 

“Teyla, is it bad?” the obviously concerned scientist asked her. 

“It is a bad wound. They were using energy weapons.”

Jack went to where Woolsey was receiving a quick exam from a medic before they loaded him on a gurney. “Hello Richard.” He looked at the injured man's leg. “That looks like it hurts.”

Woolsey peered up at O'Neill. “General, what are you doing here?”

“Explanation’s too long for here and now. Don't worry though. It's not a bad thing.” he glanced over to where Sheppard was being taken away by gurney followed closely by Rodney and the two friendly aliens Ronan and Teyla. Daniel came over to stand by Jack.

Woolsey was loaded onto his gurney and the medics started to leave. “Richard, its okay. Really.” Jack called out as he disappeared down the hallway.

The couple looked up at Chuck who was doing his checklist for the gateroom. “Hey, you up there.” Jack called to him.

“Yes sir, General O'Neill.” the young man replied.

“What's your name and is this common?”

“Chuck and not uncommon, sir.”

“So who's in charge now?”

Chuck thought a moment then answered him. “That would still be Dr. McKay. Unless you....?”

“Oh no. I'm retired, Chuck. I am happy to be retired. I will help if need be but Dr. McKay can have that job with my blessings.”

The young man nodded. “I understand Sir.”

“Jack.” the older man insisted.

“Yes sir, Jack.”

He shook his head at Chuck's grin and looked at the platoon of Marines who had assembled once again and were checking their rifles.

“Hey guys, where's the clinic?”

“Just down the hall to the transporter and one floor up.” the young troop grinned at him. “You can follow the red tape from right out side that doorway.”

“Red tape huh, okay. Thanks a lot guys.” Jack waved to the group as they turned to locate the tape. Then, looking up at Chuck he asked. “Can you get this stuff up to our room okay or do we have to carry it?”

“No problem Sir.”

“Jack.”

“Yes Sir, Jack.”

“Not so different from home after all.” O'Neill commented to Daniel as they headed down the hall.

“Oh, yeah.” his partner grinned at him. “Oh yeah it is. Wait until you've seen the sunrise from our balcony.”

“No, I meant the Stargate, the Marines on duty, Chuck up in the balcony, people running back through the wormhole from hostile aliens, you know, the usual stuff.”

Daniel nodded, “Well, that's no different but the lack of DADT here is going to be nice.”

Jack smiled, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him on the lips. Several people in the hallway noticed, some smiled, some only nodded. “Yeah, nice.” he commented. “I think I'm gonna like it here a lot.”


End file.
